The invention relates to surgery and, more particularly, to endoscopic surgery clips.
It is an object of the invention to provide endoscopic surgery clips with opposed jaws which are driven shut by a spring-biased jaw-clenching provision(s).
It is an additional object of the invention to provide endoscopic surgery clips that have such spring-biased jaw-clenching provision(s) that allow the jaws to open very wide outside the dispensing end of the lumen therefor in the endoscopic catheter.
It is another object of the invention to provide endoscopic surgery clips that have such spring-biased jaw-clenching provision(s) that moreover serve to facilitate reversal of the lead clip to-be-ejected, prior anytime before full ejection past the dispensing end, and at least partially reversed back into the lumen therefor in the endoscopic catheter.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.